Logical
by Tafkae
Summary: A really, really old fanfic... I wrote it over summer vacation or something, I think...


Logical  
  
Disclaimer: I own the bird. MWAHAHA! YOU CANNOT COPY THE BIRD!  
  
~*~*~  
  
When I was young, it seemed that life was so wonderful  
A miracle  
Oh it was beautiful, magical  
And all the birds in the trees, well they'd be singing so happily  
Joyfully  
Playfully watching me  
  
~*~*~  
  
Gohan flew through the air. He enjoyed the feeling of total freedom he felt when he just flew. He slowed down to look at the birds, his hair flowing over his shoulder. The birds didn't seem to care that a person was up here flying with them. One of them even landed on his wrist and chirped.  
  
Gohan laughed and closed his eyes. If only he could do this forever…  
  
~*~*~  
  
But then they sent me away to teach me how to be sensible  
Logical  
Responsible, practical  
And they showed me a world where I could be so dependable  
Clinical  
Intellectual, cynical  
  
There are times when all the world's asleep,  
The questions run too deep  
For such a simple man  
Won't you please, please tell me what we've learned  
I know it sounds absurd  
But please tell me who I am…  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Gohan! Gohan, get down here right now!"  
  
Gohan recognized his mother's voice from up where he was. He patted the bird lightly on the head. "I gotta go. I'll be back later, okay?"  
  
The little bird chirped merrily and flew off. Gohan sighed and landed in front of Chi-chi. "Uh, yeah Mom, what is it?"  
  
Chi-chi pointed impatiently inside the house. "You SAID you were done with your studies!"  
  
He tilted his head in confusion. "I am."  
  
"No you're not, buster!" She seemed to grow slightly. "You didn't do your math at all!"  
  
Gohan gasped. "Oh my gosh! I completely forgot! Sorry, Mom, I thought I was done…"  
  
Chi-chi put her hands on her hips and glared down at him. "I've heard THAT one before. Now get inside and finish up!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts, Gohan!" She pointed inside the house again. "Now GET INSIDE!!!"  
  
Gohan sighed and hunched his shoulders. "Yes, Mom…"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Now watch what you say or they'll be calling you a radical  
Liberal  
Fanatical, criminal  
Won't you sign up your name, we'd like to feel you're acceptable  
Respectable  
Presentable, a vegetable!  
  
At night, when all the world's asleep  
The questions run so deep  
For such a simple man  
Won't you please, please tell me what we've learned  
I know it sounds absurd  
But please tell me who I am…  
  
~*~*~  
  
It was late that night when Chi-chi sent him to bed. Gohan sighed again as he pulled the covers over his head and turned his face to the wall. He knew his mom wanted him to be a scholar, but this was getting to be too much.  
  
He rolled over and lay still. He'd almost fallen asleep when he felt something lightly touch his cheek. He sat up suddenly. The bird cheep-cheeped in surprise, then landed on his extended wrist.  
  
"Hi there," he whispered. The little bird chirped happily. He smiled. The bird seemed to be smiling back. He turned and followed it with his eyes as it half-hopped, half-flew to the window and landed on the sill and looked back at him. It almost looked like it was trying to tell him something.  
  
Finally, Gohan caught the hint. He climbed quietly out of bed and squatted so his eyes were about level with the little feathered one. "Come fly with you?"  
  
The bird nodded.  
  
Gohan looked both ways just in case his mom was standing there, listening to him, then turned back to his friend. "I dunno…" he said apprehensively. "I'd get in really big trouble…"  
  
The bird chirped playfully and sang a little song. Gohan rested his head on his arms and sighed yet again. "All right, all right, you win!" he whispered, and gently climbed out the open window.  
  
Gohan landed gracefully on the ground below. He laughed as the bird landed on his shoulder, then silently took off into the starry sky.  
  
~*~*~  
  
At night, when all the world's asleep  
The questions run so deep  
For such a simple man  
Won't you please, please tell me what we've learned  
I know it sounds absurd  
But please tell me who I am…  
  
This is who I am!  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Well, this is my first songfic. It's based on "The Logical Song" by Supertramp. If you haven't heard it you should, it's great. R+R!  
  
(o^.^o) The Artist Formerly Known As Ed 


End file.
